The subject matter disclosed herein relates to capacitor monitoring, and more particularly, to monitoring health of capacitors in a capacitor bank.
Capacitor banks may be used for a variety of purposes in power systems, such as regulating reactive power, electric vehicle charging, and the like. For example, a power grid may include one or more inductive loads, such as appliances, motors, and the like, that cause reactive power. The reactive power may reduce the quality of power delivered to the loads on the power grid. As such, capacitor banks may regulate the reactive power, thereby improving the quality of power provided to the loads.
The capacitor bank may wear over time due to various factors, such as deterioration, overheating, and aging, among others. The wear to the capacitor bank may change the value of capacitance, and thereby reduce the quality of power provided to the loads or cause unplanned outages. Accordingly, improved systems and techniques for monitoring capacitor banks are desirable.